Silas
Silas ('''Ancient Greek:' Σίλας or Σιλουανός, Modern/Regular Greek: Silouanos, Latin/Roman: Silvanus; or Sylvanus; translates into "Forest Dweller" or "From the Forest"), also known as the world's first immortal being or the world's first immortal man, was a main character and a primary antagonist of , a very powerful witch of the Traveler subculture. Silas became one of the world's first immortal beings along with his true love and soulmate, Amara, the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family or bloodline. In recent times, Silas tricked Atticus Shane into helping him to get out of his tomb by appearing as his dead wife and persuading him to. He then finally did so when Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett found the tomb and inadvertently freed him when they tried to take the Cure for immortality he was clutching in his calcified hands for Elena Gilbert. In doing so, Katherine Pierce bit Jeremy and forced him to feed his blood to Silas, who ultimately snapped Jeremy's neck afterward. However, Qetsiyah also managed to come back to life, thanks to some unintentional help from her distant descendant Bonnie, and was able to stop him from succeeding, saving the Other Side in the process. Silas was eventually killed by his own doppelgänger Stefan and sent to the Other Side despite his best attempts to avoid it, where he was forced to spend several months trapped with Qetsiyah instead of reuniting with Amara in the peaceful human afterlife like he had planned. Even after the destruction of the Other Side in ''Home, Silas was sucked into Hell, keeping him (presumably) separated from his one true love forever. Silas was arguably the most pivotal character in the entire series, as it was his actions that shaped the future and the destiny of almost all of the characters in the series. His relationships with both Amara and Qetsiyah, which formed the first love triangle in the series' universe, also played a huge role in shaping history, as it was the actions of these three that lead to inception of immortality, the creation of the Other Side, and all the consequences wrought from them. Silas, along with Amara, were the only two people in the series' universe to have ever become truly immortal, resulting in them being the longest-lived people in history at over 2,000 years old. Silas is the second oldest male character in the series universe (after Arcadius who is over 1,000+ years older than him), being 1,000+ years older than the oldest male Original Vampires such as Elijah and Klaus. Before becoming truly immortal, Silas was a very powerful Traveler witch and was mentioned as one of two of the most powerful members of his coven of gifted people by Qetsiyah (who is frequently referred to as one of the most powerful witches of all time). Additionally, while he was an immortal, he was arguably the most powerful being ever to appear in the series universe solely due to his absolute Immortality and his very powerful psychic abilities, over which he had an immense level of control. Silas was arguably considered to be the ultimate big bad of the series as he was the most dangerous, the most powerful, one of the oldest and the most pivotal character of the series. He was the main villain or antagonist of Season Four and one of the main antagonists of the first chapter of Season Five. Silas was the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Salvatore Family and the progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline. Early History Silas ('''Ancient Greek:' Σίλας; Latin: Silvanus)'' was born some time during 1st Century B.C.E. (100 B.C.) in Ancient Greece, during the Biblical Times, Silas was a young, gifted and powerful witch who was a part of a group of very gifted witches called The Travelers. Silas was one of the most powerful witches amongst the group who desired immortality, wanting to live for eternity, and wanted to create a spell for immortality. Silas was engaged to a beautiful young lady named Qetsiyah (who would become the oldest known ancestor of the Bennett bloodline), who was one of the most powerful witches in history and was also his best friend since childhood. Silas told Qetsiyah that he loved her and wanted to spend an eternity with her, saying that he never wanted to be apart from her, even by death. Qetsiyah was deeply in love with Silas and believed that his declaration of love was genuine and true. Qetsiyah ended up creating the spell of immortality out of love for him, believing that Silas loved her as well and had intended to share the gift of immortality with her when they were to be married. However, this was not Silas' true intention. Although Qetsiyah was deeply (more like obsessively) in love with Silas, Silas did not reciprocate her love and affections. Silas, instead, was deeply in love with another young woman; a beautiful young woman named Amara (who would become the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family or bloodline). Silas and Amara's love was so powerful that they both desired to spend an eternity together as immortal beings. Sadly for Silas and Amara, their love was strongly forbidden as Amara was the personal handmaiden to Qetsiyah and Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. There was also the issue of social statuses that posed a problem for Silas and Amara being together. Silas was a powerful witch who was born into a wealthy, noble and rich family, while Amara was a normal human who was born into a poor, downtrodden family. Silas' engagement and marriage to Qetsiyah was seen to be normal within their society as both Silas and Qetsiyah were powerful witches, belonged to the same group of powerful witches (The Travelers) and were both born into wealth and nobility. Therefore, Silas and Amara's love affair was kept secret between the two of them, out of fear of shame from society. Qetsiyah was unaware that he had no intention of spending eternity with her while she created the spell, blinded by Silas and her love for him. Unfortunately for Silas, he was trapped in a situation with Qestiyah, whom he was engaged to be married to. The immortality spell (elixir) in which Qetsiyah had created was to be consumed by both Silas and Qetsiyah on their wedding ceremony. As Qetsiyah was waiting for Silas to join her at the altar so that they could share their gift of immortality together, everything around Qetsiyah started to die, which indicated that Silas had betrayed her and that he was drinking the immortality elixir somewhere else. It was at this time that Silas and Amara had consumed the immortality elixir and had become the world's very first immortal beings but this wasn't the worst of Silas' betrayal for Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah then tracked Silas down and discovered Silas and Amara, her own handmaiden, together. Qetsiyah was strongly enraged and deeply hurt when she discovered that Silas had loved Amara and not her and wanted to spend an eternity with Amara instead of her. Out of revenge, Qetsiyah created a Cure for Immortality, found Amara, petrified her and faked her death. Qetsiyah had faked Amara's death by saying that she had slit her throat and cut out her heart, as Qetsiyah had shown Silas holding a human heart in her hands (it's presumed that Qetisyah might have murdered another innocent human in her plan to fake Amara's death). Silas discovered what Qetsiyah had "done" and was completely devastated, changing the life and the fate of the young witch forever. Qetsiyah gave Silas an ultimatum after Silas had found out that Amara had "died": to surrender to her, give up his immortality and take the cure so that he would become a mortal witch again, with the intention that he spend the rest of his mortal life with Qetsiyah instead. Silas refused to adhere to Qetsiyah's wishes, so she incapacitated him with the use of her magic. Qetsiyah then lured and imprisoned Silas with the cure for immortality on a desolate Island deep in an underground cave. Silas had two choices: take the cure, die a mortal death (and eventually become a warlock again) and be with Qetsiyah for eternity on The Other Side or rot, starve and desiccate to fossilization as an immortal in darkness for eternity. Qetsiyah had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die and join her on The Other Side, a purgatory for all supernatural beings (including vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgängers, Original Vampires, etc) that she created in order to spend eternity with him. However, Silas, being the brilliant and intelligent person he is, knew that this was her intention and therefore, he chose to desiccate and starve in darkness forever instead, both out of love and loyalty to Amara and out of spite, anger and revenge against Qetsiyah. For two millenniums, Silas had lain buried, awaiting the day when someone would find him and free him from his tomb. Recent History Centuries later, a group of miners created a well above Silas' tomb. This allowed them to experience a mysterious "magic" that came from below that allowed them to see their lost loved ones. However, it required them to sacrifice blood. They were all found bled out (this means they may have sacrificed too much blood to maintain their reunions with their loved ones and died). A group of college kids had come to the island for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead and drained of their blood (they were more than likely sacrificed by someone to feed Silas). In 2009, Atticus Shane ventured to the island to locate the well. Shane spilled his blood in order to see his wife Caitlin again. He was then told what is needed in order to raise Silas, who could in turn revive her and his son, Sam. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Personality |-|Witch= 1st century B.C. (1st Time Witch) During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal (Silas), Atticus Shane describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says "Maybe we should be afraid". Shane describes Silas in three ways, at first, he found his true love, and was very happy. After the death of his loved one, he becomes very dangerous and malicious. This is evident by Kol's fear at the mention of his name. He describes Silas' return to the world as "Hell on Earth". In Original Sin, through flashbacks Silas is shown to be a manipulative but relatively normal person. He was a good friend and the fiancé of Qetsiyah, however, he did not hesitate to take advantage of the affection she had for him for his own purposes. Present Time (2nd Time Witch) After taking the Cure, Silas felt like a new man. He was beside himself with the pleasure of having his old powers back, and also at the prospect of finally being able to die after 2,000 years. Despite his age, Silas exhibits a rather twisted sense of humor akin to that of a modern day man, as seen when he makes jokes about the people he's killed or harmed on his quest to terminate himself. Even his ghost is sadistic and ruthless when stating he was weirdly amused watching an 80 year old witch get sucked into oblivion as his reason for being late to meet Bonnie and Enzo, and even said he would slaughter many people once resurrected, though he was saying this in a joking manner rather being serious, though the fact jokes about such things shows a morbid sense of humor. Bonnie calls him a plague, much to his delight before being sucked into oblivion. |-|Immortal= Silas is shown to be very manipulative, as during his time in which he was desiccated, he placed illusions in people's minds in order to get them to help free him from his prison. He later uses illusions once again in order to manipulate Klaus into believing that he had a piece of the White Oak Stake in his chest in order to try to get him to help Silas get the Cure. He later torments Caroline to find Bonnie who was hiding from him, even going as far as threatening Sheriff Forbes' life, and going on a killing spree. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Silas is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Jeremy's neck moments after feeding from him, and showed no remorse for the lives lost in order to complete the Expression Triangle, (although he did hint at it during the witch massacre). Likewise, he did not care about mentally torturing Klaus in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Silas has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever when speaking with others. His arguments were able to help him gain Bonnie's trust, despite killing her friend. He also attempts to get Klaus to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Klaus' refusal. What seems to be one of Silas' most defining traits is his apparent death wish. By his own admission, Silas wishes to take the Cure, so that he can die and be reunited with his human lover. Silas uses as a justification the fact that every man should want to know peace, for the humans sacrificed in his name. Silas is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize, he more recently drained 5 hospital patients of blood, due to the hospital no longer keeping a blood bag supply, in anticipation of Bonnie casting the spell to drop the veil to The Other Side. Silas' overall personality and unhinged mental state may have been the result of 2,000 years of starvation and desiccation along with the belief that his one true love was butchered, before that, he may have been quite moral though since little of him before he became immortal is shown, it is not known what kind of man he was though Qetsiyah says he wasn't always a monster, Qetsiyah herself is also mentally unhinged and her actions contributed towards Silas' personality. Physical Appearance His ability to make others see whatever form he chooses has resulted in his true form being unknown. It was thought that Silas' true face was greatly deformed and covered in scar tissue, however, he revealed to Bonnie that that was merely another illusion, used to lull her into a false sense of security. When Bonnie and Jeremy found him he seemed to be in such a desiccated state that he was fossilized. His skin appeared to be very dark/black, apparently from all the dirt accumulated on him as well as being mummy-like because he has had no blood. His face was covered with a fossilized iron mask and most of his body was covered with intertwining vines and roots. Also, his eyes appeared to be white from the blood consumption. In Graduation, he reveals his true form, which is identical to Stefan. Silas has a handsome appearance with a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. Silas is about the same height as Stefan and he has a lean physique similar to that of his doppelgänger. In his scarred form, Silas was wearing a long black robe with hood, designed to hide his deformity, while in its true form, Silas has adopted the clothing and hairstyle of his doppelgänger, Stefan. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= As a witch, Silas was powerful enough that Qetsiyah considered them to be the two most powerful members of the Travelers 2,000 years ago. He proved to be a very powerful magic user as shown when he disrupted Qetsiyah's anchor swap spell. He also defeated her in magical combat although it should be noted that he had a psychological hold over her at the time. He also performed other basic magical feats such as making flames appear on the tips of his fingers, liquefying a stranger's internal organs and trapping Qetsiyah, one of the most powerful witches in history inside a cabin for a whole day by binding the spell to the sun in Handle with Care. He was particularly gifted in Telekinesis, using little to no effort in performing it. He was knowledgeable in numerous spells including the one used by modern day Travelers to resurrect someone from the Other Side although he was not talented enough to create a spell for immortality himself. |-|Immortal= As an Immortal, Silas' mental abilities far surpass any Vampire, including the Original Vampires. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Klaus the Original Hybrid that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Bonnie think she was suffocating and Klaus that he was stabbed with the White Oak Stake. He also can make himself look like anyone such as when he appeared as Shane. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a mass of people at once without eye contact. Aside from these abilities, Silas demonstrated Super Strength on par with those of The Five and was completely indestructible. Through the use of his powerful illusions he can be as strong and as fast as he wants his target to believe, Klaus perceived him to be faster as he couldn't catch him with his own speed, and "felt" Silas' strength when he impaled him with the indestructible stake and broke it, while all this was in fact an illusion, Klaus saw and experienced it as if it was real. Weaknesses Silas had the typical weaknesses of an Immortal. However, after being given the Cure, he now had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Shane says when Silas was searching for a way to become immortal he got help from his friend Qetsiyah. However, this prove to be fictitious as it was later revealed that Qetsiyah was in fact his lover, but when she found out that he had used the Immortality Elixir to turn someone else immortal she got faked her death and buried him alive on The Island with The Cure, hoping he would take it. But knowing that Silas would only take the Cure to reunite with his one true love, Qetsiyah created The Other Side, where Silas would be imprisoned, keeping him from moving on into the afterlife. Silas refused to give her the satisfaction so he remained immortal and trapped for 2,000 years. Amara Not much is known about their relationship but his feelings for her is what inspired him to become immortal. Her death is also what's currently motivating him to lose his immortality, so he can join her in the afterlife, but first he must destroy The Other Side to rejoin her. In Original Sin, a short flashback to Ancient Greece revealed Amara is Elena's ancestor, and that Silas was engaged to Qetsiyah, however his true love was Amara. On his supposed wedding night to Qetsiyah, He stole the immortality elixir she had created for herself and Silas, and made Amara immortal, in order to spend the rest of his life with her. After Qetsiyah found out, she killed Amara in a jealous rage, her death devastating Silas. Bonnie Bennett The relationship between Silas and Bonnie Bennett started after the group's acquisition of the Cure and the subsequent release of Silas who awoke and broke free of his prison after feeding on Jeremy. At first Bonnie was willing to work with Silas, as he was using his psychic powers to influence her mind. Bonnie, unlike Silas, didn't want to destroy The Other Side. Silas, unwilling and/or unmoved by her reasoning, sought to compel her cooperation by threatening her friends and loved ones. When this proved inadequate he escalated his efforts culminating in the murder of Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins. Bonnie later avenged her father when she deliberately allows Silas to be sucked into oblivion. (Home) Stefan Salvatore Stefan and Silas have rarely interacted with one another, however in the Season 4 finale Graduation, it is revealed that Stefan is in fact a doppelgänger and descendant of Silas, a line created so that there would be mortal 'Silas' that could die in the place of Silas, who was a true immortal. Silas seems to show a similar animosity to Stefan that Katherine does to Elena, as both of their 'shadow selves' are leading far better lives than them. After Stefan's ancestry was revealed, Silas stabbed him, locked him inside a safe and threw him into the lake. It would be three months until Stefan was found. Stefan eventually killed Silas. Atticus Shane Atticus Shane came toThe Island in 2009 to attempt to see his wife again. When Shane cut himself to test the magic at the well he saw his wife Caitlin again, but it was actually an illusion by Silas. Silas told him that if he helped free him, then he can see his wife and son again. This motivated Shane to do the things he has done believing that it was the right thing. When Silas was freed he quickly saved Bonnie, but left Shane to die on the Island. Niklaus Mikaelson In Because the Night, after the Expression Triangle is completed, Silas pays Klaus a visit. Silas tells Klaus to bring him The Cure and it won't be used on him. Klaus, not wanting his enemies from The Other Side to return, tells Silas no and that he doesn't scare him. Silas says he knows what does and pulls out the White Oak Stake, and asks Klaus if he wants to reconsider. Klaus rushes at Silas just to have Silas vanish, then appear behind him, and stab him with the White Oak Stake and breaking a tip off inside Klaus, leaving him in agonizing pain. Silas walks off saying he'll be in touch. Silas later appears as Caroline while Klaus is in agonizing pain, trying to get the tip of the stake out of his back, taunting Klaus, and reminding him to get the Cure. Klaus later realizes, with the help of Caroline, that the pain was an illusion planted into Klaus' mind by Silas, and that Silas never had the White Oak Stake. Klaus later "helps" Silas obtain the Cure, delaying Rebekah long enough for Silas to acquire it from Elijah, as Silas promised to continue to torture Klaus with his psychic powers until he gave Silas the Cure. Other Relationships *Caroline and Silas (Enemies) *Silas and Damon (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Elena and Silas (Enemies) *Silas, Amara, and Qetsiyah (Former Love Triangle) *Jeremy and Silas (Enemies) *Matt and Silas (Enemies) Appearances Silas appearances in The and who he turned into to fool Bonnie and her friends, mostly Stefan which is his "true" form, due to Stefan being his Doppelgänger and descendant. Appearances Season Four *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Mentioned) *''Into the Wild'' (Appears as: Caitlin) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (Disguised Form: Caitlin and Sheila; appears as a fossilized body) *''Stand By Me'' (Appears as: Atticus) *''Because The Night'' (Appears as: Atticus) *''American Gothic'' (Appears as: Caroline) *''Pictures of You'' (Appears as: Stefan, Jeremy, Damon (off-screen) and Rebekah; monstrous form partially revealed: assumed true form) *''She's Come Undone'' (Appears as: Matt, Klaus and Elizabeth; part of monstrous form seen) *''The Walking Dead'' (Appears as: Caroline, Stefan and Alaric; part of monstrous form seen) *''Graduation'' (Appears as: Elena; Real face revealed) Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' (Death) *''Home'' (Ghost) Season Six *''The Day I Tried To Live'' (Mentioned) Season Eight *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (Mentioned) Illusions He has been portrayed by more actors than any other character of the TVD/TO universe as illusions of other characters. It consists of: *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane (Into the Wild & Down the Rabbit Hole) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (Down the Rabbit Hole) *David Alpay as Atticus Shane (Stand By Me & Because the Night) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (American Gothic, She's Come Undone (off-screen) & The Walking Dead) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (Pictures of You) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (Pictures of You, The Walking Dead & Graduation (True Form)) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (Pictures of You) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (deleted scene in Pictures of You) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (She's Come Undone) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (She's Come Undone) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (She's Come Undone) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (The Walking Dead) *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (Graduation) Name *'Silas' is the short form of the Roman or Latin name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a Roman or Latin name derived from the Latin word "silva" meaning "wood" or "forest". It also means "woodland dweller" or "forest dweller". *Ironically, Silas' name is derived from a forest god, as in the series, he is considered to be the ultimate enemy of nature. *Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. *Other spellings of the name Silas include Sylas, Siles, Silus, Syles, Sylus, Silous, and Sylous. *Other spellings of the name Silvanus include Silvain, Silvano, Silverio, Silvino, Silvio, Sylvanus, Sylvio, Silvaine, Silvaen, Silvaene, Silvayn, Silvayne, Silvius, Silviu, Silvan, and Sylvan. *Silas doesn't seem to have a last name. Trivia where King Louis XIV of France twin brother is forced to wear a iron mask to conceal his resemblance to the king. *The mask that covered Silas' face seems to have changed in design between Down the Rabbit Hole and Stand By Me. In it's first appearance it had a long rectangular shape running down from the middle of the mask's forehead to the nose. However when Rebekah looks at it in the next episode that feature is gone. This may be because of a second part to the mask such as the back, and the missing piece connects the two. *Silas' first on-screen kill was Jeremy Gilbert. *Silas is the main antagonist of Season Four, similar to Esther in Season Three and Klaus from Season Two. *Silas is similar to Finn, as both were immortal created by the immortality spell, both were deeply in love with their respective lovers, both had a death wish so strong, they are willing to take many other beings down with them, and both became witches after ceasing to be immortal. *He is the first character to take a shape of somebody with different sex than him, although using illusions. *A glimpse of his real face is shown in Pictures of You, She's Come Undone and The Walking Dead. *While the Originals can be killed by the White Oak Stake, from the source of their immortality, Silas is seemingly truly immortal and invulnerable to any weapon or weakness unless he takes the Cure. *In The Walking Dead, Silas tells Bonnie that he "defeated the Hunter's Curse in minutes", implying that he was affected by it, but he was able to easily overcome it. *He was the first antagonist to be defeated by Bonnie in a direct confrontation, however it should be noted that he was caught by surprise. *Silas is the first in the series to the powers possessed by the characters from the possessing the powers of telepathy, mind control without eye contact, and psychic illusions. *Stefan is Silas' doppelgänger, made to be a version of Silas that could die since Silas had cheated death by becoming immortal. Stefan was used to weaken Silas by Qetsiyah, linking their minds and frying Stefan's conscious mind to neutralize Silas' psychic powers. *Unbeknownst to everyone, he assumed his true form in Pictures of You and in The Walking Dead. *Silas may have no fangs when feeding as his eyes never went red when feeding on Jeremy, and he cut the wrists of the hospital patients he fed on. **In a Season Four deleted scene, Silas, as a male nurse, used a razor to cut Stefan's neck before feeding which can back this up further. In I Know What You Did Last Summer he is shown using a knife to access Sheriff Forbes' blood to feed which confirms this further. *Silas mentioned he had a "soft spot" for brunettes, hinting his lover was brunette. As it turns out, in Original Sin, his lover was revealed to be Amara, the first version of Elena. *Silas can speak Polish. *As a result of Qetsiyah's spell, he had lost his psychic powers which included his telepathy, illusions, mind control, and psychic pain illusions, etc. However if Stefan is temporarily killed, he regained his powers until Stefan is revived. *Silas' one true love, Amara, was the original version of what became the Petrova doppelgängers, as he was the original version of the Salvatore doppelgängers. Their love story seems to replay itself when they are reborn century after century, according to Qetsiyah. **It is revealed by Markos that this is because he cast a spell to draw the doppelgängers together through fate and true love in order to find them and keep track of them for his plans. *Though Silas is a Latin name, his back story has shown him to have lived in Greece. However, Greece was part of the Roman Empire during Silas' lifetime. *Silas, Qetsiyah, Klaus, Nadia and Katherine are the only characters known to speak a language different from English and Latin. *Silas was a witch again after being force-fed the cure. *Silas loves Amara so much that he hates looking at both Katerina and Elena (Amara's doppelgänger or shadow selves) as he sees them as freaky carbon copies of his one true love. Silas even said that Katerina may have been the identical spitting image of Amara physically, but the mere thought of Katerina repulsed Silas. *Silas has the lowest count of episode appearances of all main male characters. *He and Vicki were killed in the 7th episode of their season as main characters, also both were killed by Stefan Salvatore. *In the 4th episode of season two in Katerina's retrospection, Stefan says looking at her: "All I see is an angel." In the 3rd episode of season five in Qetsyiah retrospection, Silas says the same words looking at Amara. *Silas is the last person to cross over to the Other Side through Amara. *Silas has never interacted with Tyler Lockwood. **Also he never disguises himself as Tyler or Bonnie. *Silas calls Damon "his distant nephew", implying that Silas did have a sibling or siblings. *After Tom Avery's death, all of Silas' human doppelgängers are now dead, with Stefan, a vampire, being the last one on earth. *Silas was not undead as an immortal, as he never died and awoke in transition. He could still desiccate as he could not die without consuming blood. *Silas is no longer on the Other Side after being sucked into the darkness in the sky. *Ironically, when he was immortal he wanted to die but when he became mortal again and died, being stuck on the Other Side, he attempted to get Bonnie to agree to resurrect him after teaching her the traveler's resurrection spell, though she allowed him to be ripped into darkness. * Personality-wise, Stefan and Silas were opposites. * Silas' statement to Stefan of never dying and doesn't know what death means is similar to Klaus' statement to Elena from the novels about never to have died to become a vampire. * Silas is very similar to Dahlia: ** Both of them have lived for many centuries (Silas over 2,000 years, Dahlia over 1,000 years). ** Both of them gave immortality to someone else (Silas stole an elixir of immortality and shared it with Amara, Dahlia cast a century-slumber spell on Freya along with herself). ** Both of them were feared by members of Mikaelson Family (Silas by Kol and Klaus, Dahlia by Esther, Freya and Finn). ** Both of them are known for persecuting their family members who disappoint or betray them. ** Both of them was able to control many people at the same time. ** Kol Mikaelson wanted to kill Jeremy Gilbert because he feared that Silas would come back and destroy the world. Finn Mikaelson wanted to kill his niece so that Dahlia would not come back and destroy him and his family. ** Both of them are described by biblical references. Kol was defining Silas' return as "end of the world" or "hell in the earth," while Bonnie defined Silas' eventual resurrection as "plague." Freya, while describing Dahlia, referred to her as "the devil." ** Both of them were reunited with a person who they loved, before their death (Silas with Amara, Dahlia with Esther). ** Both of them were ultimately killed (stabbed) by descendant of their sibling (Silas by his distant nephew Stefan, Dahlia by her nephew Klaus). }} Quotes |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= :"This summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood and I found myself stronger and stronger everyday and I started to wonder what are the limits to my powers. How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square?" :Damon: "If I have to hear the word "doppelgänger" one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it." :Silas: "You say you don't believe me, and yet you're mind is spinning at the possibility." :Damon: "A, get out of my head; B, I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." :Silas: "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was kill-able. It's called a shadow self." :Damon: "Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now what do you want with Katherine?" :Silas: "I could tell you, but wouldn't be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" :Damon: "You're not getting her." :Silas: "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?" :Damon: "Where's Stefan?" :Silas: "He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is." :-- I Know What You Did Last Summer Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Featured Articles Category:Immortal Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Spirits